Morning Star
The Morning Star was a 400 meter long cruiser class vessel designed by Kev-Mas Colcha and Vincent Mikaru around 128 ABY. The Ship was designed to help the Utapauans in conflict and to facilitate the Templars, then the Twilight Jedi durring the war. The ship featured a folding wing system that woudl fold into the main body durring hyperspace flight and landing. It was rather heavily armed for a ship its size, something the Duo of Masters intended. A ship small, fast and capable of dealing with multiple small targets or a few targets larger than itself. It contains a Hanger large enough to facilitate 4 small freighters or 10 heavy fighters, aswell as a small council chamber. In addition to this it had an extensive holocomm unit to allow for comunications throught the galaxy with other members of the Order. Development When the Sith-Imperial War broke out, the Sith allowed the Twilight Jedi to build a vessel that they would use on large scale missions impersonating Jedi. the Twilight Jedi Kev-Mas Colcha and Vincent Mikaru were placed in charge of its design. The initial design took less than 6 months because of Vincents previous education in the field. But he was eventually pulled away by a Sith Handler, and Kev-Mas was left with the task of overseeing its construction. Their design was unusual though it featured a command tower, similar to most ships of the era, that was the end of its normality. It was designed to perplex anyone looking at it, neither followed Imperial design, or the apparent design classifications of any other group or business. It did however bear the diplomatic red that larger Jedi ships were known to bare. In fact it more resembled a seafaring vessel than anything else. with highly visible heavy weapons turrets, in fact its Tri-Barrel Super heavy Turbolaser was designed after old styled Battleship turrets. The same for its forward torpedo tubes. Instead of missile tubes that launched up and out it had larger, forward facing tubes for forward bombardment with heavy explosive ordinance. Weapons Systems The Morning Star Featured an unusal array of weapons to match its design. It featured 2 Dual Barreled Proton-Beam cannons, similar to those on the Galacic Empires Lancet Aerial Artillery System. These weapons gave the ship an unusual offensive punch against larger, slower ships. The Star also featured a forward firing Magnetic Accelerator Cannon as its main weapon. This cannon used an extensive array of magnets to propel either a ferric tungsten or depleted uranium slug at superluminal velocities. It was very ineffective against targets smaller than 200 meters but could deal heavy damage to Larger ships. The Ships two primary weapons were its Triple Superheavy Turbolaser, a system that produces the firepower of an Octouple turbolaser battery. Although its fiering rate is slow, the turret can rotate at a fast pace and track targets of starfighter scale with high accuracy. The same could be said for its Dual Composite Beam cannon. A weapon similar to those used by Old Republic Gunships. The Beam Cannon had a 90 degree forward arc and could track even incoming missile clusters and make a 'fiering pass' on them and creat a chain reaciton explosion. Defense wise the ship featured 24 high rotational laser cannon turrets at its launch though by 133 ABY that number had doubled to 48. The cannons could lay out enough AA fire that approching the ship even if an ally could lead to death. As such, the AA Cannons were normally A.I. controled so that friendly ships could approch safetly and be kept inside the defensive fire umbrella. Hanger The Ship also featured two hangers, port and starboard of the main body, under the Proton-Beam cannons. Each Hanger featured a Linear Catapult, a launch apparatus that accelerated a leaving ship forward with Magnets. In most instances, the launching ship, would leave the hanger above its top speed and therefore not have to accelerate to combat speeds in battle. The ship also featured a third smaller hanger as part of the main command structure that housed the Commanding officer's personal ship. This too had a linear catapult but its length was not enough to get most ships to maximum speed, though it still aided in acceleration. Gallery of images Image:Minerva-folded.jpg|with wings folded Image:Minerva-ciws.jpg|High Rotational Blaster Turrets Image:Minerva-m10.jpg|Triple Barrel Superheavy Turbolaser Image:Heasmissiles.jpg|High Explosive Anti Ship Missiles Image:Minerva-qzx-1.jpg|"Tannhäuser" Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Image:Minerva-xm47.jpg|Dual Proton-Beam cannons Image:Archangel-gottfried.jpg|Popup Dual Composite Beam cannon Image:Minerva-linearcatapult.jpg|Port/Starboard Hanger Linear Catapult Image:Minerva-impulsecatapult.jpg|Central Linear Catapult Image:Morning_Star_CommandBridge.jpg|The Command Observation Deck Category:Twilight Templar Starships Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay Category:Templar Defenses Category:Starships